The BSC Members at Age 28...To be continued
by brendachong
Summary: The BSC members at age 28....talking about them in their new lives......this is my first fic, pls review......flames welcome too.
1. Kristy & Claudia

bsc

Kristin DuMoulin dropped her briefcase onto the doorstep and fished into her pocket for the keys. There they were! She unlocked the front door and stumbled into the house, her armload of documents and folders slipping onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Kristy? Is that you?" Michel appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Yeah," Kristy mumbled, as she scrambled to pick up her things.

"Come on," Michel said with a warm smile as he helped her. "I bet you're hungry! It's already, what, six thirty?" he added with a glance at the clock. 

Kristy looked up at her husband, into his soft brown eyes. She melted into his arms as he held her tight and kissed her.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" The front door unlocked for the second time and Chloe, their seven-year-old daughter came barging in. 

"Whoa!" Chloe screeched to a halt and covered her eyes. "Yuck! That is so gross!" Kristy and Michel let go of each other quickly.

"Chloe," Michel scolded good-naturedly. 

"I'm going to freshen up before dinner," Kristy said. She gathered up her stuff and went upstairs.

Once in her room, Kristy ripped off her navy blue business jacket and skirt. As she changed into jeans and a turtleneck, she stood in front of the mirror and thought about how her life had changed in the last fifteen years since she graduated from Stoneybrook Middle School.

After high school, Kristy had gotten a baseball scholarship to a college in California. She had met up with Michel there. He was a guy she had once met and fallen in love with on a class trip to Europe in eighth grade, and now the old flame was rekindled. 

Four years later Kristy and Michel rented an apartment in San Diego, and she gave birth to Chloe. Now Kristy was working in an advertising firm, while Michel stayed home to cook and look after Chloe, and occasionally coach an unofficial kids' softball team, the Peppy Penguins. They lived in a small suburban house in Pennsylvania. 

As for Kristy's other relatives, well, Watson Brewer, her stepfather, had died of a second heart attack when she was only eighteen. This was a great blow to her whole family. Nannie, her maternal grandmother, became slightly eccentric and now lived in a nursing home. 

Her elder brothers, Charlie and Sam, were married with their own children. Emily Michelle and Andrew were in college. Karen was an actress, residing in New York to do Broadway plays. As for David Michael, he was engaged to a colleague, to be married in a few months' time. And Elizabeth? She stayed home in their huge mansion to take care of Sam's baby girl, Rachel.

Kristy headed downstairs again for dinner. 

Claudia Gray rummaged through her purse. Nothing. There were only sweet wrappers, crumpled up notes, coins, dollar bills and an earring. She checked her backpack. Zero. What was she to do?

Claudia rapped on the door with her knuckles. But not a sound came from inside. Biting her lip, she lifted her index finger and pressed the doorbell very, very gently. Then she cringed as a loud wail sounded from inside, and footsteps came in her direction.

The door of the apartment flung open. There stood Alan Gray, her husband. Only now he didn't look too pleased. In fact, he looked positively irritated, in rumpled pajamas and unshaven chin. 

"Claud," he growled. "I just got Mimi down to sleep! I'm going to kill you." He stomped back into the house. Claudia checked her watch. Seven-fifteen on a Saturday morning. No wonder Alan was grouchy.

"Sorry," Claudia apologized as Alan slid under the covers again. She lifted Mimi, her four-month-old baby daughter, out of the crib and rocked her gently.

"Hmmph!" Alan huffed as he covered his ears with a pillow to block out the crying. "Alaaaaan," Claudia whined. "You knew I had to stay in the studio to finish up the sculpture. I had a deadline to meet!" Claudia was an artist with a local museum, where they lived in Chicago. Alan was a stand-up comedian, but recently no one had hired him.

Alan removed the pillow and grumbled, "Yeah, well, we were totally out of food, on a Friday night! Can you imagine? Mimi sleeping, the VCD in its player, and no chow to eat while watching! I had to starve all through _Home Alone 3_."

Claudia stifled a giggle. "But couldn't you have just gone to the store?"

Alan snorted. "At eight-thirty with a restless infant?"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Claudia repeated. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Alan opened his eyes and smiled, before tickling her in the ribs.

"Ha! Stop it!" Claudia wriggled out of his grasp. "I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?" She put a snoozing Mimi back in the crib.

"Scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice." Alan raised his eyebrows. "But haven't you forgotten we're totally out?"

"Oh, right! Then I'll go to the store. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Claudia promised, snatching up her purse. "See you!" The front door slammed, and Mimi burst into tears. 

"Aargh!" Alan screeched, and nearly tore out his hair in frustration. "Claudia, I'm going to kill you!"


	2. Mary Anne

bsc2

[A/N: This is the edited version of the second chapter, about Mary Anne. Due to some requests, I added in her occupation and home state. See? Reviews do help! So please R/R!]

_Ring! Ring! _The telephone in the kitchen rang noisily. Mary Anne Bruno wiped her hands on a dishtowel and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Mary Anne!" the voice on the other end chirped brightly. "It's me!"

"Dawn!" Mary Anne squealed excitedly. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I'm calling for a reason. I'm, uh, getting married." 

"What!" Mary Anne gasped. "You must be joking."

Dawn was the founder of Schafer Foundation, an organization dedicated to saving nature and wildlife. Right now they were in the middle of a Save-the-Whales campaign held in Dolphin Cove, a marine park in San Diego.

"No. I'm not kidding." 

"Wow! That is so amazing!" Mary Anne gushed. "When is the wedding? Who's the lucky guy? Tell me everything!"

"No. I can't. Listen, Mary Anne," Dawn said urgently. "I have to go. Please inform all the other BSC members."

"BSC members?" Mary Anne repeated. "I haven't talked to them in ages!" 

"Please, Mary Anne. This is the biggest event of my life. I want all my closest friends there for me." 

Being the sentimental person she was, Mary Anne's eyes got teary. "Okay. I'll help you, Dawn. Should I call your house or what?"

"No, I'm still in San Diego. You can call my cell. I really have to go! Bye!" The phone clicked off, and all Mary Anne heard now was a dial tone.

"Right. Whatever." She took a deep breath. "Now to call the other guys." She dialed the operator.

"I'll like to place a call to my friend in another city," Mary Anne told her.

"What state?" 

"Connecticut."

"Which area?" 

"Stoneybrook." 

"Okay. Name please?"

"Thomas. Kristy Thomas." Mary Anne held her breath.

"I'm sorry, there isn't any Kristy Thomas. But I have a Sam and Annie Thomas. Is that okay?"

Mary Anne perked up. Sam? Wasn't that Kristy's brother? "Yes. That'll be fine too." "Sure. Here you go." 

The phone started ringing on the other end. "Hello?" a pleasant female voice answered sweetly. 

"Is Sam there?" Mary Anne asked politely.

"Who is this?" The woman didn't sound annoyed, just curious.

"Uh…I'm Mary Anne Bruno. A friend of, uh, Kristy, you know, his sister?"

"One moment please." Mary Anne waited a few seconds and someone barked, "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Sam. This is Mary Anne. You know, Kristy's old friend?"

"Oh, right! Hi, Mary Anne, how're you doing."

"Fine, thanks. Erm, I was wondering if you have Kristy's number? The operator didn't have it," Mary Anne explained. 

"Oh, Kristy doesn't live here anymore. She moved to Washington, D.C. with her husband, Michel." 

Michel? That name rang a bell. "Well, okay."

Sam gave Mary Anne Kristy's number and address. Then he said, "Well, Mary Anne, it's been nice. See you around?"

"Okay. Bye, Sam. And thanks."

"Bye." Mary Anne hit the disconnect button, then dialed Kristy's number. 

The phone rang once, twice, six times. Mary Anne's heart was pounding. 

"Good afternoon! This is Chloe DuMoulin speaking. How may I help you?" a girl with a slightly French accent inquired.

Mary Anne felt a pang. She thought of a young girl, about eight, with light brown hair and eyes of the same color.

"Chloe! How many times have I told you not to answer the phone that way?" a loud, bossy voice boomed in the background.

"Hello?" it was Kristy. Mary Anne knew it. "K-Kristy?" she stammered.

"Yes? You are…"

"Mary Anne Bruno." She held her breath again. 

"Ohmigosh. Mary Anne. It's been so long." 

"Yes, I know. I wanted to invite you to Dawn's wedding. She's getting married, but she's too busy to call you guys herself."

"Yes! I'll come! Anything to catch up with the old pals…" Kristy's voice trailed off. Then she suddenly said, "Bruno? Wait! That means…"

"Yes. Logan and I finally tied the knot. And we have a daughter, Anne Rose, and a son, Hamilton. They're twins." 

"Me too! I mean, I have a daughter too. Chloe, that's her name. And my husband is Michel."

"What are you working as, Kris?" Mary Anne asked, and Kristy told her. Then Kristy said, "How about you?"

"I'm a part-time librarian," Mary Anne replied. "And I sometimes volunteer at the nursing home. In Florida, that's where we live."

Kristy began to chatter on, and Mary Anne took a sip of water, preparing for a long catch-up session with her old best friend. 


	3. Stacey

bsc3

"Perfect! Cut! Print!" the director, Rodney Hanson, shouted, clapping his hands together. "You were great, Stace! Let's call it a day!"

Anastasia Bailey slid off the bench she was posing on, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her floral sundress. "Great," she said in a tired voice, whipping off her straw hat with the pink ribbon tied around the brim. 

"So…I'll see you tomorrow." Rod patted her shoulder. "You were sensational."

"Thanks," Stacey smiled, but she looked sleepy. "I can't wait to get home."

Stacey trudged slowly off to the changing room in the studio, where she changed into designer jeans and a spaghetti-strap top. Then she got into her silver Honda in the parking lot and sped for home.

Stacey slammed on the brakes as the amber light flashed to red. Around her, New York City was bustling with nightlife. People rushed around from restaurants to the theater or museum. Glamorous superstars moved slowly in their fancy limousines. The skyscrapers provided an exciting backdrop for the busy city.

Stacey leaned back, fluffing her curly blond hair. It hadn't been too long since that faithful Friday evening ten years ago, when she was still a nobody…

Stacey was dining with her father at the Hard Rock Café when she headed to the washroom for a quick stop. While she was rinsing her hands at the sink, the woman next to her seemed to pause, staring at something.

"May I help you?" Stacey had asked, taking in the woman with her golden perm, bright blue eyes, and loads of glittering jewelry. She was surrounded in a cloud of perfume.

The woman gasped dramatically, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! You're perfect!" Stacey was confused. But after the woman introduced herself, everything was clear. 

She was Tamara Gilford, a talent agent for the modeling agency, Catwalk. She had been scouting around New York City unsuccessfully for two weeks until she discovered Stacey, whom Tamara declared "just right". 

Ever since then, Stacey's life was one long road of success. She became a supermodel, traveling all over the world to Europe and Australia. At twenty-four, Stacey ventured into the drama business under the wing of Eliza Jameson, a veteran seventy-two-year-old actress. One year later, Stacey's career really took off and she got engaged to Carl Bailey, her co-star in her third movie, _Underwater Spies_. But unfortunately, the marriage didn't work out.

Now, three years after _Underwater Spies_, Stacey was acting in a hit comedy sitcom as a college student. She was currently single, but still searching for a boyfriend.

The light turned green and the driver behind Stacey horned impatiently, jolting her out of her thoughts. Stacey stepped on the accelerator, and the car started moving again. 

Back in the apartment, her answering machine had "4" flashing. She hit a button and the messages started to play. The first was from her mom. "Hi Sweetheart. I haven't heard from you in a long time. Please call me as soon as you are free. I love you."

The second and third were from various directors or film producers, requesting her to reply as soon as possible. They wanted her to act in their upcoming movies. Stacey grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil, jotting down their names and contact numbers.

The last message was from someone whose voice she couldn't recognize. 

"Stacey? Um…this is…Kristy. Kristy DuMoulin." There was a long pause. Stacey sat forward with a start, her headache momentarily forgotten. 

"Well…I wanted to ask you…uh…if you're free to come to…Dawn's wedding. The date hasn't been confirmed…yet…but it will be a great time to…catch up…you know, sort of like…the old times. Please, uh, call me back at this number." This was followed by a phone number that Stacey immediately scribbled down.

"So…that's it. See you…I hope." There was a click as Kristy hung up.

It only took a split second for Stacey to pick up the receiver and start dialing. 


	4. Mallory

bsc4

"And the person who turned in the best essay this time was Sara. Excellent work," Mallory Pike praised, smiling at the bespectacled blond in the front row. Sara blushed and grinned.

"Now, I've made copies of this story that I wrote, and I want you all to read it. We will discuss it in class tomorrow." Mallory handed out the papers. The final bell rang, and the seventh-graders immediately began standing up, stuffing papers and books into their bags while shuffling out of the class.

"And goodbye!" she called as they left. She flopped down at her desk and examined her chipped fingernails. She had never imagined herself as an English Literature teacher at Walter Perry Junior High in Seattle, sharing an apartment with her poetess sister Vanessa and writing stories as a pastime.

Mallory glanced at the clock. In two minutes' time, she was due to meet with the new Science teacher and show her around. The original one, Mrs Jeffries, had quit to take care of her newborn baby.

Mallory opened her bag and took out a chocolate-chip granola bar that she stashed away for times like this. She was starving, but she couldn't go for lunch yet. She unwrapped it and took a huge bite.

The door of the classroom creaked open. Mallory turned slowly. "You must be the new Sc—" her voice trailed away as she took in the tall, slender brown-haired young lady in the trendy clothes. "Oh, my god! Carolyn, right?"

The lady's eyes widened in shock and let out a squeal. "MALLORY!" The two embraced in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" Mallory blurted out. "Well, you've always been interested in Science, so it comes as no surprise. But I never thought you'd come to teach in this school as well."

Carolyn Arnold grinned widely. "Well, it was the only offer I got, so I figured, why not? I mean, I'm still single, so I don't have any commitments to tie me down. It's so great to see you again!"

Mallory nodded happily. "So what's up with Marilyn? And all the rest of your old pals, like Charlotte and Haley?"

Carolyn looked thoughtful. "Marilyn's married, and she has a three-year-old daughter. She's lovely. And Marilyn herself is a piano teacher. It's no big surprise. And Haley's working in a school for the deaf. I guess all her experience with Matt when she was young paid off. Becca's a lawyer. But I suppose you already knew that? I mean, from Jessi?"

Mallory shook her head slowly. "Jessi and I no longer talk. We drifted apart after high school, when I went to college and she joined some dance troupe. But I miss her a lot."

"Charlotte's a Science teacher, like me. We even attended the training together. But she decided to stay in Stoneybrook, and teach at some Stamford school. Danielle…" Carolyn bit her lip. "The leukemia returned early last year. There was no warning at all. One moment she was fine, the next…She went for treatment straight away, but it was just too late. The cancer had spread to many parts of her body. She slipped into a coma one night, and never woke up again." 

Mallory gasped. The illness, which had plagued poor Danielle since she was just a little kid, had come back to cause her family and friends so much hurt and pain, and a loss which could never be replaced.

"So…what's up with Vanessa?" Carolyn wanted to know, changing the subject.

Mallory raised her eyebrows. "I don't know. She stays at home all day, writing poems. Right now she's doing some for a company that sells birthday cards."

"Well, you're supposed to be showing me around, right?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah. Come on. This school is pretty okay, but nowhere near as good as SMS," Mallory told her as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Really? Or are you judging by just the cafeteria food?" Carolyn joked.

Mallory laughed. It was good to be back with some old friends again. 


	5. Dawn

bsc5

"Let's have a big round of applause for Skippy!" the gruff voice boomed out of the speakers overhead. The audience started clapping for the seal onstage which had just did a balancing act.

Dawn Schafer sighed as her cell phone started ringing again. She sat down on the side of the stage and crossed her long, tan legs. "Hello?"

"Ms. Schafer?" a clipped voice snapped.

"Yes?" Dawn said wearily. 

"This is Ms. Clement, the assistant public relations manager of Dolphin Cove. I demand to know why the whales' meals have been changed."

"Well, I just thought they weren't getting enough vitamins and protein," Dawn explained. "So I wrote a letter suggesting some more types of food which I think they should have in their everyday diet. I never expected them to change it, though."

"Ms. Schafer, by allowing you to hold your silly whales campaign in our marine park, does not automatically enable you to change certain important rules here! You have absolutely no right to get involved in our private matters."

Dawn was offended. "Silly?" she said indignantly. "My campaign is not silly. In fact, if you think so little of it, then I might as well take my business somewhere else." She snapped her phone shut and stormed off to the office.

Ms. Alana Clement was not one to lose business for her association over a little quarrel. She acted quickly, apologizing to Dawn and insisting that it was all her own fault, being rash and hot-tempered.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay," she relented. "But this is the second-last day of my campaign. Tomorrow are the final performances and then we pack up."

"Right, right," Ms. Clement agreed soothingly. "But no hard feelings, right? We still get the full price, including tips for good service and advertising costs?"

"Yes," Dawn said impatiently. Her cell phone rang, interrupting them. "Excuse me. I have a call." She left the office.

"Hi, Dawn." It was her fiancé, Chris Bradley. "Yeah, what?" Dawn said, paying for a soda at a concession counter.

"Is something the matter?" Chris asked, concerned. "No," Dawn replied, sighing. "It's just that my job is driving me nuts."

"Aw, calm down," Chris told her. "I'm calling about the wedding. I'm at the bridal shop now. The dress you asked for isn't available until six months' time, so they asked you to choose another design."

Dawn wanted to scream. "Fine. I'll come down now." She hung up on Chris and strode to the parking lot. 

As Dawn slid into her Toyota and turned the key in the ignition, the engine sputtered and died down, and the phone rang at that very moment. "AARRGGHH!" Dawn shrieked, grabbing her phone. She hit the Talk button. "Hello!" she barked, smacking the steering wheel.

"Dawn? It's Mary Anne," she whispered, sounding scared to death. 

"Sorry, Mary Anne. I'm in a seriously bad mood now." Dawn turned the car off and then tried again. The engine roared to life. Dawn zoomed through downtown San Diego, to the bridal shop in the outskirts.

Mary Anne gave her the report so far – Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, Mallory, and herself all could attend the wedding. But she couldn't reach Jessi, Abby or Shannon yet. "I'll keep trying," she promised. "I'll keep you posted. Bye!"

Chris was waiting patiently on a couch. "Dawn!" he exclaimed, getting up to hug her. "Sorry you had to rush down here. But the wedding is only in two weeks, and I haven't even arranged for the caterers, the flowers and the music yet."

"Music?" Dawn echoed, pausing from the book of gown designs she was flipping through.

"Yes, music. We need some hymns at the church, too, you know. And don't forget the dinner reception. Unless you intend to play hard rock?" Chris kidded.

"Nahhh." Dawn stopped at a page and placed her finger over one photo. "That's it! This is the gown I want." She studied it carefully again. The gown was a light baby-pink, the color of blush. It had spaghetti straps, and a beaded design on the front. The waist was small, but suitable for Dawn's slim figure. The rest of the skirt dropped to the floor, trimmed with a small layer of white lace.

"It's okay," Chris decided. "It certainly would go with my black tux." He winked. "I suppose you want pink roses to match the dress?"

"Yup!" Dawn gave him a quick hug. "You're so great for helping me to arrange everything. And being so understanding when I'm so busy with my job."

Chris smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. As long as you repay me with lots of kids."

Dawn groaned. "Do I have to? That would ruin my figure!"

Chris sulked. "It's always been my dream to have many children. Because I grew up as an only child, I never had anyone to play with. I was lonely and bored all the time."

Dawn grinned and tousled his hair. "Okay, Mr. Christopher Allen Bradley. You win." She thought for a moment, and added, "Did you know your initials are C.A.B.?" She laughed. 

Chris answered, "Maybe because I drove a taxi in my past life. But come on, Dawn. It's time for me to be _you_r passenger." They handed Dawn's choice to the salesgirl, and went out to her car. Then Dawn drove them to a local diner for dinner, even though it was only five-thirty.


	6. Abby [Warning: Contains explicit content...

bsc6

[Author's Note: I think the Dawn chapter was sort of boring. I was in a rush to do it, although I don't know why. I didn't have a deadline to meet or anything. I'll probably redo it, but in the meantime, hope you enjoy this one. I spent a lot of time on it.

Warning: This may contain things that are insulting towards certain people, so if you are very young or easily offended, I advise you to close it. I will not take responsibility for people or happenings that occur due to the content of this particular chapter.]

Abby Stevenson came to a halt on the slippery sidewalk, drawing her coat tightly around her. It was winter in Australia, where she had migrated at the age of twenty-one, and the air was chilly.

Rubbing her heavily pregnant belly, Abby heaved a sad sigh. Her talent for soccer had proven to be useful after all, because she had been recruited in the Sydney woman's soccer team, the Sydney Serpents. But now, thanks to her fooling around with an unfaithful _married _guy, she was about to be a single mother. She was on three months' maternity leave, but she had no idea what to do about childcare once she went back to work.

The baby, whom she wasn't sure of the gender, kicked her hard. "Ouch," Abby muttered, exhaling. The baby kicked again, twice, and harder.

Abby bit her lip, trying not to scream. The baby pushed and struggled, while tears of pain filled her eyes. She had been on her way to the general store, but now she wasn't too sure if she had the energy to make it there.

People rushed by in winter jackets, but took no notice of her. Abby breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. The pain in her stomach didn't subside.

Abby sank to her knees slowly, her thick mop of chocolate curls gathering around her. She grasped the concrete surface of the pavement, crawling over to the edge farther from the road.

"Miss, are you okay?" a kind young man with a beard and wire glasses asked, stooping down with a look of concern on his face.

"No," Abby gasped, clutching her stomach. "I feel terrible."

"What month are you in now?" he asked politely.

"Almost ninth," she fought the words out as the pain became excruciating. 

"Listen, Miss, my name is Rob. I'm going to help you." He knelt down and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Just…do…something…please!" she begged, grabbing her stomach tightly.

Rob whipped out his cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. When he hung up, his face was grim. "They'll need a long time to get here, because some car with six passengers skidded off the ice and are stuck in a ditch."

Abby shut her eyes tightly and scrunched up her face. She tried to breathe deeply. 

Rob clamped a hand around her wrist. "Miss, what's your name?"

"Abby." She was nearly crying now.

"Abby, do you mind if I help to deliver your baby? I'm a medical student, not a professional, of course, but I can try. Do you want that?"

Abby nodded. At this point, she was so desperate that she didn't even care that this stranger, what more a male, was going to look at her in that way.

"Okay. If you really want." He rolled up the sleeves of his parka, and unbuttoned Abby's jeans. When she didn't object, he pulled them down slightly.

Her underwear was starting to stain with blood. He paused, closing his eyes briefly, then took a deep breath and yanked it down.

Abby tried not to wince as cool wind blew on her bare crotch. Rob pulled her jeans and underwear down to her ankles and placed his hands on the spot in between her legs.

"Push," he ordered. Abby, whose eyes were still closed, pushed hard. But the baby didn't budge.

People were stopping and starting to stare now, and luckily one woman had a bath towel with her. She spread it around Rob and Abby, so they would have privacy.

"Try again," Rob urged. Abby moved her pelvis downwards, pushing hard. She felt the baby move an inch or two.

Rob slid two fingers into her slit and massaged. "Come on," he whispered. Abby inhaled sharply, then exhaled again as she felt something slip past her opening.

"Yes!" Rob cheered under his breath. "The head is out. Abby, come on, you know you can do it."

Abby's eyes flew open as she pushed harder and the baby began to move.

Rob held the head and tugged gently to help things along.

Abby pushed with all her might, one last time. The baby spilled out of her and into Rob's hands. He wiped the beads of cold sweat from his face and smiled.

"Good job. Here's your baby. It's a girl." As he handed the infant to Abby, the newborn's wail blended with the siren of the ambulance as it came into view.

Rob stood up, dusting his hands off. "Well, Abby, you're off to the hospital. I hope your baby will be fine."

"Wait!" Abby called, as paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure," Rob said, as his features broke into a soft smile. He dug out a piece of scrap paper and a ballpoint, scribbled his name and number down, and gave it to Abby. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Rob," Abby waved as she was put into the ambulance. "I'll call you." His eyes twinkled and he waved back. "I'm sure you will."

Eight months later, Abby and Rob were engaged. She was so grateful to him for saving her that day she had fallen in love with him. Never mind the three-year age gap. Besides, he told her he had liked her since that day too.

She was back with the soccer team and Rob was just starting out as a doctor, while her daughter, Ophelia, was looked after by Rob's Aunt Kayla. It was a happy ending for all of them.


	7. Jessi

bsc7

Jessica Melrose ran forward with the rest of the dancers and they took a bow, before the curtains closed. She headed to the back room, where friends and family were waiting with flowers and praises.

Jessi took her jeans from where they were hanging on a chair in the back of the room, and put them on. It was the night before Christmas, and they had just finished their final performance of _The Nutcracker_.

But unlike all her other friends, she didn't have anyone coming to pick her up. Her husband Paul was on an urgent business trip to Ohio, and because of all the people wanting to visit their relatives over Christmas, the planes and trains were fully booked. There was no way he would make it back on time.

Jessi reached for a T-shirt and pulled it on over her leotard, then shrugged on her denim jacket. It was snowing and the night air was chilly. Walking alone on the icy pavements would be a nightmare.

"Merry Christmas!" a familiar voice boomed out. Jessi spun around, a relieved smile pushing at the edges of her mouth. "You're here!" She threw her arms around Paul's waist.

"Missed me?" he teased with a grin, ruffling her hair. Handing her a bouquet of a dozen red roses, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"How on earth did you manage to get here?" Jessi asked, incredulous, as they made their way out of the theater into the cold, snowy night.

"My last meeting there ended early, so I hung around the airport praying. At last someone who had booked a ticket to Stamford cancelled because her mom had a heart attack. From Stamford I hitched a ride to Stoneybrook, then squeezed into a train to get here," Paul explained.

_Stoneybrook_. For a split second, Jessi's heart sank as she remembered the town where she'd practically lived all her life. After high school, Mr. Brailsford from Dance New York had contacted her again, and this time she'd jumped at the chance. The next few years were just dances, performances and the big move to New York, where she'd met and married Paul. Her family was still back in Stoneybrook, but she hadn't talked to them in a while.

"You okay?" Paul asked when Jessi didn't say anything. 

"Yeah," Jessi answered. "I was just thinking about the last time I talked to my family. It was probably in February, during Mama and Dad's wedding anniversary. Maybe I should call later. I mean, it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Paul replied, "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. Especially your younger brother. He's, what, eighteen?"

"Yeah, just got out of high school. I can't wait to hear his voice again," Jessi said wistfully. They turned onto their street and strolled down to their apartment building. 

In the elevator, Jessi observed a family living a few floors up just back from Christmas dinner at their grandmother's home. They had three kids, two girls and a boy. Jessi had always wanted lots of children, but that would spoil her figure and ruin her career.

Unlocking the front door, Paul and Jessi were greeted by a seven-year-old girl. She flung her arms around Jessi and hugged her tightly. "Can I open my presents now?"

Jessi laughed and shook her head. "You know we always keep them till Christmas morning. It keeps the suspense growing."

The girl's name was Marissa. Her birth mother was Jessi's cousin Keisha, who had given birth when she was only nineteen. Still single and not wanting to keep the baby, Keisha had begged and pleaded until Jessi had agreed to adopt her. Since Jessi couldn't have any kids, this way she would satisfy herself _and _do Keisha a big favor.

Jessi shooed Marissa off to bed with a big kiss on the forehead. The little girl looked exactly like her, with cocoa-colored skin, big chocolate eyes, dark hair and love for dancing. 

Jessi and Paul got ready for bed. When they were both sitting up, Paul turned on the television and channel-surfed until he found a golf tournament. Jessi picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello, Merry Christmas!" someone chirped. 

"Becca?" Jessi said tentatively. "_Jessi_?" Becca exclaimed, surprised. 

"Yeah. Um, listen, how are you guys?How's everyone?"

"We're fine. We're opening our presents now." Jessi could hear tearing of gift-wrap and opening of boxes in the background. 

"Can you put Mama on?" Jessi asked. "Sure." There was a clunk as Becca dropped the phone, then her mother answered in her warm, kind voice. "Jessi?"

"Hi, Mama." 

"How _are_ you? We've barely spoken since, what, February? I can't believe how famous you are now! I tried to get tickets to your Christmas ballet but they were all sold out." Mrs Ramsey stopped for breath. 

"Oh, Mama, I miss you guys so much. Tell me everything that's happening."

"Well…" Mrs Ramsey paused, then let out a loud squeal. Jessi heard barking, and lots of excited noises.

"Oh, my! Jessi, your Aunt Cecelia just opened a box with a cocker spaniel inside! Becca gave it to her!" Mrs Ramsey was practically yelling.

"Wow, cool. Erm, so, what's up with Squirt?"

"John Phillip Ramsey, Jr.?" Mrs Ramsey joked. "He grew out of that nickname years ago, sweetie. He says it's childish and embarrassing. He now likes to be called Jon. J-O-N," she spelled out. "He's off to UCLA in three months. The application was approved, and the letter arrived two days ago."

"Give him a kiss for me," Jessi told her mother, feeling a pang of jealousy and sadness that she wasn't there to celebrate Christmas with them. 

"Sure. And your dad and your aunt Cecelia too?" 

"You bet. And Mama…I promise I'll visit soon. When I have time." 

"Okay. Jessi, sweetheart, I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. Bye!" Jessi listened to her mother say goodbye, then hung up the phone. She sniffled.

"Is everything okay?" Paul asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine," Jessi lied, wiping away a tear. "It's just allergies."

"Okay." Paul turned back to his program.

A minute later, the phone rang again. Jessi answered in a second. She listened for a moment, just murmuring "Okay" and "Yeah" over and over again. Finally she hung up, and the sparkle was back in her eyes. 

"Who was that?" Paul asked, glancing at her. 

"My old friend, Mallory. We're going to have a reunion!" 


	8. All of Them Together Again

bsc8

[A/N: Hi, this is the author again. (Duh.) As some of you asked in the reviews, I decided to tell you: Shannon and Logan will not be featured. Logan, well, since he is Mary Anne's husband, he will be mentioned here and there. But he won't be featured in a section of his own. Shannon, I decided not to include her, because she isn't one of the main members but mostly it's because that would complicate the plot and give me more work. (Also, I don't like Shannon!) I hope you enjoy this part…it's the reunion…no more individual BSC members chapters. Please review…I always do whatever you request, as best as I can. Just ask CNJ (a constant reader and reviewer).]

_Two weeks later_

Dawn Schafer opened the front door of her house. She was back in L.A. with her family, and Chris was staying overnight until the wedding was over, when they would return to Chris' apartment in San Diego.

"Wow, fresh air," she murmured as she bent down and picked up the newspaper from the front stoop. The robins were chirping, and the flowers were back in bloom. Spring had begun.

"Good morning, Sunshine," her dad said from behind her. Dawn whirled around and said, "Hi, Dad. You're up early."

Mr Schafer took the newspaper from her and tucked it under his arm, then checked his watch. "It's eight o'clock. That's not early."

Dawn gave him a hug, and answered, "Well, it is Saturday morning."

Mr Schafer sipped from his steaming cup of coffee. Carol, Dawn's stepmother, came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, Jack."

Dawn followed Jack and Carol into the kitchen, where Carol began making a breakfast shake. 

"So, Dawn, what are your plans for today?" Carol asked, peeling an orange and dropping it into the blender.

"Well, all my friends are coming today. I'll be picking them up at the airport. Then we'll probably go for a drink." Dawn added grapes, strawberries and pineapple.

"Cool. And tomorrow is the big day, right? Are all the arrangements underway?" Carol opened the refrigerator and removed a tub of mint ice cream. She spooned out two scoops and dumped it into the blender.

"Yeah. Chris assured me." Dawn hit a button and watched everything mix up in a whirl of colors. "Mom and Richard are coming in the night. They'll be staying at the Royal Princess Hotel." She avoided her father's glance, knowing that her mother and stepfather were a sore topic.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dawn. Hi, Dad," Grace greeted with a yawn, entering the kitchen. She was wearing her silky pink robe. Dawn smiled at her stepsister, now already fifteen. Grace got out a carton of milk from the fridge and grabbed a glass.

Carol switched off the blender and poured the mixture into two mugs. Dawn took one and tried it. It tasted fruity and minty, and extremely delicious.

Chris was the last to arrive. He was the only one dressed, since the rest of them had simply tossed a robe over their pajamas or nightgowns.

Mr Schafer folded up his newspaper and began making sandwiches. Since all of them ate only health food, meals were easy. 

After a huge breakfast of shakes, sandwiches, coffee, toast, yogurt and eggs, they were full. Dawn wiped her mouth with a napkin and pulled Chris away. "Bye, Dad! Bye, Carol! See ya, Gracie!"

"Where are we going?" Chris called as Dawn hurried upstairs and changed into casual clothes, jeans and a sweater. She came downstairs again and dragged Chris out to the car.

"The airport. My friends are coming, remember? I have all their flights written down somewhere." As they backed out of the driveway, Dawn searched frantically through her bag (denim, since she hated genuine leather and insisted fake leather was harmful to the environment). She found a piece of scrap paper, where she had scribbled down details.

Arriving at the airport, Dawn rushed into the arrival hall and Chris dashed after her. "Flight 198 from Seattle will be arriving in three minutes time," someone announced over the intercom. 

Dawn took a pencil from her bag and put a tick next to Mallory's name. She wandered over to the television screens where there were lists of arrivals.

"Let's see…Flight 526 from Chicago arrived ten minutes ago…that's Claud! And Flight 43 from Washington, D.C. is scheduled to land in about a minute at Gate 67…Kristy!" Dawn was practically delirious with happiness as she marked off more names.

Half an hour later, Dawn had assembled Kristy, Claudia, Mallory and their families. She introduced them to Chris, then let them all mingle among themselves while she checked out the other arrivals.

"Flight 398 from New York has just arrived," the announcement said. Dawn checked her list. "That's Stacey…no, Jessi…no, both of them!" 

Fifteen minutes later, Stacey emerged. Jessi was right behind her with an African-American man and a little girl who looked exactly like her. 

"Dawn!" Stacey put down her suitcase and zoomed over, hurling her arms around Dawn. "Ooh, you look just the same as ever!" 

Jessi walked over and said calmly, "Hi, Dawn. It's so great of you to invite me to your wedding. Who's the lucky guy? Oh, and Stacey and I met on the plane. We did a _lot_ of catching up, trust me."

By noon, all her friends except Abby were here. Dawn instructed her friends to take taxis to their respective hotels, then meet at her house in an hour. Only Mary Anne and her family followed her, since they would be staying with Dawn.

They got into the car, with Dawn chatting away with Mary Anne. Mary Anne gushed so much about Logan, Anne Rose and Hamilton that Dawn's ears were ringing. 

Chris had nearly turned into the exit when Dawn yelped, "No, wait! Turn left, not right!" Chris looked at her quizzically, but did as he was told.

"Where are we going?" Mary Anne asked, confused. "International Arrivals," Dawn replied. Chris pulled up and Dawn hopped out of the car.

Abby, a handsome man and a beautiful little girl were waiting patiently. Dawn greeted her with a hug, then told them the arrangements. After they agreed, Dawn got back into the car and they returned to the Schafers'.

In an hour, all the BSC members and their families were in Dawn's living room. Mr. Schafer and Carol were out, so only Grace was home. The whole place was chaos and noise.

After some shouting and yelling, the husbands decided to stay in the kitchen and get acquainted. Grace offered to take the kids up to her room to babysit. So Chloe, Anne Rose, Hamilton, Marissa and Ophelia followed her. Claudia left Mimi with Alan. Then the eight of them trooped upstairs to Dawn's room.

Closing the door, Dawn flopped down on the edge of her bed. The rest of them found seats, some on the bed; others on the floor. Kristy settled down in Dawn's dressing table chair.

"So, what do we talk about?" Kristy began. But Mary Anne held up her hand. "Hold on. Where's Shannon?" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I called her on Thursday night but she was really too busy to come. She's a successful lawyer now, and has five kids," Dawn told them. "Oh, and Kristy? You're not gonna like this…" she paused dramatically and said, "Shannon married Bart. That's right, Bart Thomas. Your, uh, ex-boyfriend."

Kristy rolled her eyes. "That ugly frog? Come on, Dawn, that was more than a decade ago. Besides, _I _dumped him, not the other way round."

"Okay, okay. Let's begin." Mary Anne turned to Abby, who was lounging on the floor. "How about alphabetical order?"

"Sure." Abby took a deep breath, and rattled off, "I guess I might as well tell you guys. Ophelia, my daughter, isn't Rob's."

"What!" Jessi gasped. 

"No, it isn't what you guys think. Let me explain. When I met Nathaniel, I thought he was perfect. He told me he would marry me, but that was all a lie. He already had a wife. Anyway, we broke off, and I was pregnant. One day all the stress got to me, and I just collapsed right there in the street. That's where I had Ophelia, on the sidewalk. And Rob was the one who came to my rescue. We fell in love, and got married less than a year later." 

"In the street?" Mallory echoed in disbelief. Abby nodded and said seriously, "It was horrible, I realized after. It was snowing, so freezing cold that day, and so many germs in the air. The baby could have been infected. But I don't know why, everything turned out okay." 

"Wow, great story," Kristy whistled in admiration. Mary Anne's eyes were teary. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Okay, I'm done." Abby turned to Claudia. "You're next."

Claudia yanked the scrunchie out of her long black hair and said thoughtfully, "I don't have much to say. You guys all met Mimi and Alan…" she raked her fingers through her hair and then gathered it up into a ponytail again.

"I still can't believe you married Alan Gray!" Kristy cut in with a giggle.

They all started to laugh. "Remember the time he wore pantyhose over his head in high school?" Mary Anne reminded them, smiling.

Kristy snickered, and said, "How could I ever forget? How about the time he brought dead worms in ketchup for the class picnic and said it was a new kind of spaghetti?"

They all cracked up. Claudia grinned and tied the scrunchie around her ponytail. "Okay, okay. I know Alan used to be really lame, but he's grown up a lot ever since he became a husband _and_ father."

She told them a bit about what she was doing, then it was on to Dawn.

[A/N: Okay, this is it. Decided to publish it first because I know all my fans out there are dying of suspense. Should this be a cliffhanger, or the end of the chapter? You tell me!]


	9. author's note

Hi everyone, it's me again

Hi everyone, it's me again. The author, duh. Listen, I think I am gonna stop this story. The reasons are, the plot is getting stupid and lousy. Also, I prefer the storyline of my other one The 3-Timing Jerk and I'm hard @ work on it now. I'm also doing some short stories like A Christmas Miracle (the first one to be published) so if you guys want me to continue or stop this one, tell me. REVIEW!! If in a week's time nobody wrote saying they wanted me to continue I will stop!!! Okay!!!!


	10. last chapter

reunion

[A/N: After much persuasion from my faithful reviewers, I decided to conclude the story. But if it seems a little rushed, I'm sorry, but I have lots of major exams coming up in 2 weeks and I need to cram! Gotta go! Bye! Review!]

[By the way, I accidentally deleted the wedding chapter but I'll rewrite it, so enjoy this one first! I promise to put that one back! Haha!]

"I just can't believe it," Dawn muttered, shaking her head. She scooped the mysterious present out of the box and dangled it in front of her face, wagging it back and forth like a pendulum. 

"Oh!" Mary Anne clamped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were full of surprise and disbelief. "Isn't that…"

Sharon nodded, her eyes gleaming. The present was actually a fine silver necklace with a chunky silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon. Sharon had given one exactly like it to Dawn and a matching one but with a star-shaped pendant to Mary Anne when the girls were in high school. They were supposed to be special "sister necklaces".

But unfortunately, when the girls had a fight, Dawn ripped hers off and hurled it at Mary Anne. "I don't ever want to see you again!" she remembered yelling. Then she turned on her heel and stalked off. After they made up, Dawn tried to search for the necklace, but it was gone. 

The shop which Sharon had bought the necklaces from also closed down before Dawn could get a new one. So this present came as a big surprise to her.

"Where on earth did you find it?" Dawn blurted out.

Granny smiled. "Your mother had told us about your fight so many years ago. When I saw it at a shop in California, I bought it immediately for your wedding present."

Dawn nodded and fastened it on. She glanced at Mary Anne. "Still have yours?"

Mary Anne, whose eyes had filled with tears (as always) opened her wallet and took out a silver necklace from the coin section. She put it on.

"Perfect." Sharon dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and sighed blissfully. 

After the wedding, Dawn and Chris left for their honeymoon in Mauritius. The other BSC members exchanged telephone numbers, email addresses and addresses, promising to call or write.

A week later, all of them received this email in their inbox:

Hi guys! It's Dawn. Chris and I just got back from Mauritius. We had such a fun time scuba diving, and I have the darkest tan ever. And get this – the moment we got back, I started getting these weird symptoms, and I went to see a doctor. I'm pregnant! It probably happened on the first day, after we checked into our hotel and just crashed. The flight was tiring! Anyway, Sharon and Richard are ecstatic, not to mention Dad, Carol and Grace! Well, that's about it! Write back! Love and sunshine, Dawn.

EPILOGUE

A year later 

The BSC members gathered once more for a reunion, this time in Pennsylvania. Kristy had just given birth again, to a beautiful baby boy who didn't have a name yet.

"He's so cute!" Dawn squealed, leaning in to examine the infant. Kristy smiled weakly, cradling her newborn son. Dawn held up her own son, three-month-old Daniel, and the two babies stared at each other. 

Daniel's twin sister, Coco, was outside in the corridor with Chris. The twins had come as a big surprise to Dawn. However, after much discussion, they agreed that the boy would have the same first initial as Dawn, and the girl with Chris.

After leaving the kids with their husbands, the eight friends trooped to the hospital cafeteria for some food. They sat at a table, joking and chatting. 

Dawn sipped her mineral water and looked around the table at her friends. They were all together again, always there for each other, friends forever.

THE END


End file.
